Them There Eyes
by Stacymc2012
Summary: “I fell in love with you first time I looked into / Them there eyes/ You've got a certain lil' cute way of flirtin' with/ Them there eyes” Ororo has some things she needs to tell a certain someone, before the truth comes out on its own.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Them There Eyes

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** RoLo

**Summary:** "I fell in love with you first time I looked into / Them there eyes/ You've got a certain lil' cute way of flirtin' with/ Them there eyes" Ororo has some things she needs to tell a certain someone, before the truth comes out on its own. REWRITE OF ORORO'S SECRET

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is just my imagination running WILD!

**Author's Note**: Well, as I had promised you guys, I am rewriting Ororo's Secret! =] There have been many changes done to the story, because some things seemed to be very off in the original, so they version is covering it. This is only the prologue; chapter 1 should be up soon! I hope you guys enjoy it! Read and Review please!

* * *

**Prologue**

Ororo ran into her bedroom, dropping some papers and books on the floor as she rushed to her bathroom, slamming the door shut. She kneeled in front of the toilet just in time to begin emptying out the contents in her stomach. After some time, Ororo stopped and lay back, against the cold wall, breathing heavily, and sweating a bit. _Oh Goddess… This must stop._

She sighed, and weakly stood. The Weather Goddess slowly paced over to the sink, and washed out her mouth, brushing her teeth in the process. Once she was concluded, she shut off the water, dried her face, and walked back into her bedroom. She felt drained, tired and fatigued, but she'd have to push that aside, considering the number of research papers she had to grade, the lesson plans she had to prepare, and the end-of-midterm exams that were coming up in less than two weeks. She went to clean up what she had thrown on the floor when she walked in, and grasped onto the floor for support when she felt a wave of lightheadedness, and began to see red and black sparks everywhere.

Ororo shook her head, trying to get the sparks to go away, but that only made it worse as she felt dizzier than before. She stood up, in an attempt to see if the vertigo would go away; but when she was standing straight, her room spun quickly before her very eyes, and she began to sway as she tried to get to a chair or bed. But, she fit the floor with a painful thud before she could sit down.


	2. Chapter 1: False Positive RIGHT?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is just my imagination running WILD!

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Thank you again if your read, read and reviewed, read and reviewed and alerted, just alerted, or favorite-d, and read and reviewed. (Try saying that ten times!); Hopefully I will be able to update more often. This chapter is only a WEE BIT longer, sorry their so short right now. The story will pick up soon! I promise! :]

Feedback of any kind, is greatly appreciated!

**

* * *

Chapter One: False Positive… Right?**

Ororo opened her eyes again five minutes later and she looked around her attic bedroom, feeling slightly disoriented. She pulled herself off the floor, slowly stood, seeing sparks once more. She tried to assure herself that she would not pass out for a second time. Why had this routine been happening to her so much? The whole: running into a bathroom, throwing up, lightheadedness, nearly passing out, or actually passing out. _Why was this happ— _Then it hit her. She quickly walked over to a calendar that was tacked up above her desk and counted the days. Her face fell. "I'm late…" She whispered, frowning.

She shook her head, _No, no. That can't be right…_ She counted again, _26__th__, 27__th__, Twenty-eigh— Oh dear…_ She frowned when she noticed that she was, not only late, but had not gotten her period at all that month, considering that it was Leap year… On a February. Today being the last day of February, that little friend that she dreaded every month, had not visited her, and she was becoming slightly worried. "No… No... This is not possible. Dear Goddess..."

She walked back into her bathroom quickly, and took out an emergency pregnancy test she always kept, "just in case"; even though she thought she'd never actually use it. Boy was she wrong. Ororo Munroe stared down at the box, and blew out a breath, her bangs flying a bit when the air hit them. She took a deep breath, and opened the box. She took out the stick, and used it. She looked back down at the box and it read that she had to wait three minutes before getting the results. _Three minutes… Not so bad… So.._ She began to pace around her bathroom and began to count the tiles on the floor, after she took the time. She could look at the results at 7:43pm, and it was only 7:41pm now… "Goddess…"

She continued to pace, and then began to count the number of drops that fell from the faucet, _thirteen….Fourteen……Fifteen… Six… I think it's time… _Ororo looked at the clock again, 7:42pm. She sighed loudly, and began to drum her fingers on the bathroom counter as she continued to fidget. She looked at the clock for a third time, 7:42pm. _STILL!?!_ Just then it turned to 7:43pm, and she heaved a sigh of relief. Shakily, the X-Man and History teacher walked to where she had set the pregnancy test and picked it up. She looked at the test results, the instructions then back at the test results, and blinked a couple of times. _Maybe I didn't pee on the stick correctly? _She thought to herself but then shook her head, "As if there is more than one way to pee on a test Ororo, honestly!" She spoke to herself.

Ororo sat down on the edge of her large bathtub and held the test, staring at it. Two pink lines. TWO! Not one, but two. Dos. Deux! Due! The test was positive. That would mean that… Ororo Munroe was pregnant. Tears fell from her eyes quickly, as she continued to look at the test. But then it hit her. THERE WAS SUCH THING AS A FALSE POSITIVE! Right?


	3. Chapter 2: Would You Like Some

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is just my imagination running WILD!

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Would You Like Some Tea? Cause Rum is No Longer Allowed.**

Her hands continued to shake aggressively as she continued to stare at the two pink lines on the test. What exactly did this mean? She was having a child. A baby. A kid. Un bambino. Could she possibly be a mother? Could she really raise the baby? What if the fath—_HOW AM I GOING TO TELL THE FATHER!?_ Ororo thought her eyes going wide as she realized that she had to tell the father, and began to panic. Her breathing sped up as she began to think of different scenarios of how the father would react. The test fell to the ground suddenly whereas the young History teacher put her head in her hands and began to cry heavily.

Tears of fear, anxiety, panic, but most of all, of joy spilled from her eyes like water works when she began to doubt if she could do this. After some time, she dried her face and stood up from the edge of the bath tub, swayed a bit, but shook it off and headed back into her bedroom, forgetting the pregnancy test that was on the floor. _Can I do this? Can I really be a mother? Of course I can't be! I'm incompetent. I do not know how to properly take care of a child or… No. I can't… I…_ The Weather Witch put a hand through her long ivory hair looking flustered and agitated. She sighed, and looked at her plan book and papers she needed to grade. "That will have to wait… I… Really need some tea…" She swallowed and tried to calm herself down before walking out of her attic loft.

***

"Alright, truth or dare?"

Jubilee, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Piotr and Pyro were in the girls' dormitory playing truth or dare, like they usually did on Friday nights when they were just about ready to die of boredom, and didn't feel like doing the loads of homework they generally had assigned. It was Jubilee's turn to ask Pyro.

He opened his lighter and took a fireball from it, and began bouncing it in his hand; a mischievous smiled as plastered on his peach face as he answered, "Dare. Of course."

Jubilee grinned, and waved Rogue and Kitty in, and the girls huddled. After a few minutes of whispering and laughing a bit amongst themselves, Bobby became annoyed, "Will you three hurry up!?"

"'lright! 'lright! No need ta git vexed fer it!" Rogue said, chuckling as they broke apart, "Tell 'im Jubes!"

"You have to go into Miss Munroe's room, and bring back her bra as evidence that that you were in there. And we'll know it's hers cause we all initial our clothes tag so it don't get mixed up on laundry days... So, we'll know if yer lying or not."

Pyro sighed and blanched slightly, "Uh…"

"What? You scared of a little dare, Johnnie boy?"

"Huh? No… Why would I be? It is only the bedroom of one of the strongest mutants and teachers in the whole mansion, whose room I am breaking into." Pyro rubbed the back of his neck and stood, saying, "But I got this!"

They all laughed and watched him begin to walk out of Rogue and Jubilee's bedroom, but he stopped at the door, "But can one of you go distract her and make sue she isn't in her bedroom or doesn't go into it?"

Rogue laughed, "Chicken! Go, Ah'll cover fer ya… Ya got ten minutes!" She walked out with him.

***

Ororo walked down the stairs, a million thoughts going through her mind; she must have not been paying attention to where she was going because she ended up colliding into Rogue as she went landed, "Oh! Rogue! I am so sorry!" She said, helping the teenager up, after she had caused her to fall down.

Rogue smiled and accepted Ororo's hand, "Thanks. It's 'lright. Ah wasn't payin' much attention anyway. Where ya off ta Miss?"

"To make some tea. Would you like to join me?" Ororo asked politely as they walked to kitchen, not wanting to be left alone with her thoughts.

"Urh… Sure thing sugah!" She replied, grinning widely.

"Perfect!"

***

Pyro opened the door that would lead to the stairs up to the attic quietly, afraid to exhale as if the door would collapse if he did. Cautiously turning the knob and entering, he tip-toed up the stairs quickly, and sighed in great relief when he discovered the room was empty. Curiosity got the better of him, and he began to look around the room to see what it had to offer, the dare suddenly far from his mind.

***

"Why do ya like tea so much?" Rogue asked as she took a can of soda out of the fridge and sat down next to Ororo in the kitchen island.

"Because I can no longer have a shot of tequila or rum." She muttered, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

Rogue looked at her oddly, "Why not? Ah mean, yer obviously over twenty-one…" She furrowed her eyebrows and noticed that she could've possibly just called her history teacher old, so she added, "But…younger than thirty-five."

***

John walked into the master bathroom, turning on the light; his eyes went wide when he took in the immense size of the room. The beige tile walls from the floor to mid-wall and from mid-wall to the ceiling painted a nice cream color. There was a shower and a Jacuzzi as well as a 'his and hers' sink/counter top, and a toilet, of course. He looked around once more, surprised at the how shiny the floors looked, and then he saw it.

A white plastic-looking thing caught his eye. He walked over to it, and bent down to look at it. Still not able to make out what it was, he picked it up and looked at it. Something clicked in him and he noticed it was a home pregnancy test; John's eyes, once more popped out of his head and he gasped, "Two lines? What's that mean?"

Conveniently enough for him, he found the instruction box by the sink and skimmed through it, "Pee on stick… Wait three minutes…. Ya-da, ya- da, ya-da…. Two Pink lines…. POSITIVE!? MISS M IS PREGNANT!? HOLY SH---"

***

"Well, some recent news ha—" She was cut off by Pyro coming downstairs, a shocked expression on his face, "ROGUE!!! Ya won't believe who died in the movie I just got!"

She took that as her cue and she looked slightly shocked, "RYAN!?" She stood quickly, running out after Pyro, forgetting Ororo.

They continued running until they were walking on the second floor, "Ya git it?" She asked him, panting.

The pyromaniac shook his head, "Nah. I got something better."

She rolled his eyes as they entered her bedroom room, where the rest had gotten bored and started playing UNO, "Ya probably were too chicken ta go in and-" He shoved the pregnancy test in her face, "What's this? Aww, yer expectin' Johnnie? Who's the father?" She teased.

"It's Miss M's, I found it in her bathroom… Weird ain't it? It means SHE'S PREGNANT!" He exclaimed, freaking out.

The others looked at the two, eyebrows furrowed, "What is that?" Katherine asked.

Rogue went paler, "It's a pregnancy test. Miss M is preggo…" She replied.

Everyone in the room gasped slightly and Jubilee turned her head to the side, confused, "Wait, but isn't she a Goddess or somethin'? So, isn't she a virgin? Or supposed to be?"

* * *

**I love Jubilee! LOL! Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it! *;)* Yes, I know, I updated a lot quicker this time than last, but this idea hit me and I was bored at home, so I wrote this next chapter! =D Feedback is greatly appreciated! I would really like to know what you thought of the chapter!**

**Take care!**

**Stacy =]  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Black Out

**Disclaimer: ***SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS* ;)

**Author's Note: ***gasp* Did Stacy just update!? *grins* Yeap! I just did! I am so sorry it took me so long guys! Words cannot explain how busy I've been! However, I have managed to find a cycle in which the stories will be updated so, that will help me A LOT in organizing and such! Enjoy the chapter! Read and review please! :)

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Black-out**

Ororo watched Rogue and Pyro run out of the kitchen and chuckled. Those two were always up to something, and usually there were four more behind it all! She laughed a bit to herself and finished her tea. She felt at peace and calmer now, as well as slightly excited about a life growing inside of her. Ororo smiled and gently placed a hand over her flat stomach and a grin appeared on her face as she heard the kitchen door swing and her hand dropped instantly. She looked toward the door and smiled when she saw it was just a student who came in to grab their book off the kitchen counter before running back out, throwing a small, shy wave to Ororo. She waved back and stood to wash the dishes. As she began to wash the dishes, the worse kind of nausea she had ever felt washed over her and Ororo ran to the downstairs bathroom, making it just in time to lose her stomach once more.

Once she was finished, she washed her face and mouth and began on her way back to the kitchen, still feeling lucid and very lightheaded. She could bet a hundred bucks that she was dehydrated. She looked at the clock on the microwave and sighed. _9:40_. She knew that she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night, so she wasn't even going to try. There was a lot of cleaning up that needed to be done in the kitchen anyway. What with Scott out with Emma and Jean and Hank always down in the lab or in the medical wing, and Logan, well who knew what that man was up to, nobody really had the time to stop and really clean up. She would have to talk to Charles about scheduling something.

She continued with the dishes since that was what she had started already and Ororo Munroe **hated** leaving **any **job unfinished. As she rinsed a mug out of soap, she felt a swoon and held onto the sink edge to keep from falling. Her legs began to give out on her and muttered up the whoever was listening, "Goddess, this must stop..."

It seemed as if the goddess had other plans in mind as Ororo began to lose grip on consciousness and reality and fainted, the mug that was in her hand hit the floor along with her, neither defying the laws of gravity by hitting with a loud thud and crash.

Our mighty, strong, and very damn sexy Wolverine (← couldn't help it), had just entered the rec room which, just so happened to be next door to the kitchen, and sat down to watch the basketball game. Ten minutes in, the alcohol craving kicked in and the man was forced to rise from the couch and walk into the kitchen. He walked to the fridge and took a beer out and when he went to get a coaster from the cabinets, knowing the both Jean and Ororo would kill him if he put a bottle of beer on the wooden coffee table. As he walked toward the cabinets and sniffed the air, sensing someone was there and when he looked down, that's when he saw her. Ororo was on the floor, completely unconscious. He frowned, he wasn't sure if she was really unconscious or... dead?

Logan knelt beside her, and instantly checked for a pulse. Of course, there was one, much to his relief. Next logical thing. He gently shook her, "Hey, Ro.. Wake up?

Nothing.

"Ro? Please?"

Nothing.

"Ororo. Darlin'... Wake. Up!"

The African woman began to stir from her unconscious state and she opened her eyes slowly, and groaned, whispering, "Shoot...."

"You okay?"

She heard Logan's gruff voice all of a sudden and her heart began to speed up and her eyes opened up completely and she asked, "Logan?"

He nodded, "The one 'nd only... Ya okay?"

Ororo struggled to sit up until Logan helped her. She closed her eyes tightly as blood rushed to her head. She waited a moment before nodding, "I'm fine.. Thank you, Logan... How long was I out for?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, I walked in a few minutes ago. Ya sure yer okay? Ya can go down and see Hank and Red if ya aren't..."

Ororo nodded again, "I will be perfectly fine. Thank you Logan..."

"C'mere..." He helped her up and walked her over to the booth and sat her down, "Lemme clean that cut of yers..." He pointed to a cut on her arm from the shattered glass.

"Oh, you do not have to---"

"I want to." Logan cut the woman off.

She just nodded and allowed him to proceed in his actions. He cleaned the cut, applied some ointment and put a Dora band-aid on her. He shrugged, "We ran out of Hello Kitty." He showed her the empty box of Hello Kitty band-aids and Ororo laughed a bit as well.

"Oh well. I don't mind having a monkey on my arm."

He laughed as well before asking, "Ya sure yer okay? Ya look pale..." He laid a hand on her small cheek.

_If only I wasn't such a coward as to not telling what the real problem here really is.... Oh Logan. _She sighed.

"Ro?"

That snapped her out of her reverie and she nodded, "Yep. I'm good. Logan? Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure... What's up..?"

She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it, "Could you clean up the kitchen for me?"

Logan grunted and nodded, "Sure, Ro..."

"Thank you, Logan. Have a good night."

He nodded and opened his beer, "Ditto."

Ororo wlaked out of the kitchen, looking flushed and sighed, "Oh dear..."

The next few days should be interesting...


End file.
